implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clancy's Red Rabbit (film) (A Different Channel)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Mark Vahradian |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = Adam Cozad |Row 4 title = Based on |Row 4 info = by Tom Clancy |Row 5 title = Release date |Row 5 info = January 17, 2014 |Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Budget |Row 7 info = $60 million |Row 8 title = Box office income |Row 8 info = $182 million |Row 9 title = Duration |Row 9 info = 110 minutes |Row 10 title = Distributor |Row 10 info = }} Tom Clancy's Red Rabbit is a 2014 American spy thriller film directed by . , , , , and star in leading roles and is based on the novel of the . The Tom Clancy marker was added to the name to mark it as a part of the . The film was released on January 17, 2014, and grossed over $150 million in revenue at the box office. Red Rabbit was met with mixed to positive critical reviews. The film is dedicated to Clancy, who died on October 1, 2013. Plot The film takes place between 1980 and 1981. Jack Ryan (Pine), now a member of the , is assigned to work alongside America's British allies in to assist in analysing the intelligence reports coming out of the and the nations. Meanwhile, Ed Foley (Galecki) arrives in with his wife Mary Pat (Grace) as the new Chief of Station in the USSR's capital city. In the KGB's Moscow Centre, Director (Adelstein) ponders a letter from sent to the Communist government in in which the new pope, , has announced his intention to resign from the papacy and return to his native if the Communists do not give the Polish people the political reforms that they are clamoring for. Andropov ponders methods to stop the Pope from doing such a thing before settling on assassinating the Pope. Major Oleg Zaitzev (Walker), a communicator for the Centre, becomes the main contact point between the KGB's stations in Rome and , , from which the assassination plot is further refined. Zaitzev begins to have nightmares of Andropov killing the Pope and decides that he must do something to prevent the plot from happening. On the , Zaitzev notices Foley and initiates contact via dropping messages into Foley's coat pocket, although the KGB communicator doesn't know that he has made contact with the CIA's Chief of Station himself. Ed and Mary Pat decide to tell about their new source from within the heart of KGB although they are reluctant to say anything more about the source, codenamed RABBIT, due to concerns about the security of their communications. When Zaitzev expresses his desire to defect to the West along with his family as a condition for divulging the information that he had promised, the CIA is confronted with the problem of trying to convince the Soviets that Zaitzev had not defected and therefore not compromise his information. Ryan, who is informed of the situation with the RABBIT by his mentor Jim Greer (Jones), draws inspiration from and suggests that the Zaitzevs be made to look like they had died so that there will be no suspicion in the Soviets of a defection having happened. Back in Moscow, Mary Pat comes up with a similar if more refined idea. Zaitzev takes his family on a vacation to , at Foley's suggestion. Ryan is sent to Budapest and meets up with the MI6 man in the city, Andy Hudson (Cumberbatch), to keep an eye on the extraction and subsequent deception operation. Ryan and Hudson make contact with Zaitzev and then evacuate the family through the border with , where the two men accompany the Zaitzevs back to the United Kingdom. There, Zaitzev reveals the KGB plot to kill the Pope, and both CIA and MI6 plot to stop the assassination. Ryan and Hudson travel to Rome and coordinate with Tom Sharp (Branagh), and more MI6 officers arrive a day later. On , when the Pope comes out to greet pilgrims at St. Peter's Basilica, Ryan spots a man who looks like he is armed with a pistol and proceeds to capture the man, but then shots ring out and the Pope falls. Ryan, Hudson, and Sharp discuss the possibility of the Pope recovering from his wounds before interrogating their capture, who turns out to be a Bulgarian colonel named Boris Strokov, who is believed to responsible for the assassination of . In Moscow, Chairman Andropov learns of Strokov's failure to silence the shooter permanently but accepts that it doesn't factor much into the overall plot. Cast * as * as Dr. Cathy Ryan * as Major Oleg Zaitzev, * as Ed Foley, * as Andy Hudson, * as Mary Pat Foley * as Irina Zaitzeva * as Tom Sharp * as SIS Chief Sir Basil Charleston * as Jim Greer, CIA Deputy Director of Intelligence (DDI) * as CIA Director Judge Arthur Moore * as * as Bob Small * as Rodney Truelove * as Boris Strokov, Category:A Different Channel Category:A different Channel Category:Ryanverse (A Different Channel)